


Crush

by 0gato_galleta0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0gato_galleta0/pseuds/0gato_galleta0
Summary: Hinata tiene una conversación con Yamaguchi sobre sus sentimientosNinguno esperaba que cierto colocador y bloqueador central con lentes los escuchara
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 17





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Para aclarar, hay breve mención a antiguos gustos de los personajes. Espero no te moleste

Había sido una buena tarde. El entrenamiento transcurrió con normalidad y ahora limpiaban el gimnasio antes de irse a casa

A pesar de estar en medio de tanta tranquilidad, la mente de Hinata no podía estar en paz. Desde hace unas semanas que no importaba cuán random sea su tren de pensamientos, siempre regresaba a la misma persona. Esto lo confundía, pensaba que estaba a punto de volverse loco

Así que decidió buscar ayuda

Alzó la mirada y encontró a Yamaguchi recogiendo balones junto a él. Cierto, se suponía que era trabajo de ambos, pero ahora estaba en medio de una crisis. Estaba seguro que Daichi-san lo entendería

Tiró de la manga, obteniendo su atención

"¿Qué pasa Hinata?"

"Tengo algo que preguntarte" movía sus manos nerviosamente frente a él

"Uh- uh no volveré a cubrirte si mojaste los cigarros del entrenador otra vez" era cierto que se había echado la culpa, pero nadie les creyó. Ambos eran muy malos mentirosos

"¡No es eso!" gritó Hinata "Qué poca fe tienes en mí Yamaguchi" 

El pecoso lo miró y entrecerró los ojos "Está bien. Te escucho"

Este era el momento. Respiró hondo y trató de ser sutil, pero la pregunta ya había sido dicha antes que pudiera morderse la lengua y retractarse "¿Alguna vez te ha gustado un chico?"

Tsukishima había vuelto del baño cuando vio a Kageyama parado frente a la puerta del gimnasio como un tonto "Oye, mué-"

"Shush" hizo la seña universal de silencio con su dedo índice, luego señaló hacia el interior

El rubio asomó un poco su cabeza, bastante extrañado por el comportamiento del armador. Vio a Hinata hacer muecas extrañas antes de formular una _interesante_ pregunta a Yamaguchi. Bueno, ahora tenían su atención

Yamaguchi se sorprendió bastante por el nuevo tema de conversación con Hinata. Para ser sincero, no esperaba que precisamente a él le preguntara ese tipo de cosas, es decir había una pareja real en el equipo, pero al parecer aún no se había dado cuenta Awww, _cosita. Está descubriendo su sexualidad,_ pensó el de cabello verde "Sí, Hinata y eso está completamente bien. No hay nada por qué avergonzarse" respondió bastante seguro con una sonrisa y a manera de dar apoyo, colocó una mano sobre el hombro del pequeño

Ante tal afirmación, Hinata se sintió más tranquilo al saber que no era el único. De pronto una avalancha de preguntas comenzó "¿Y cómo fue? ¿quién era? ¿cómo supiste que te gustaba?"

Yamaguchi quitó la mano de donde estaba y sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo. Nunca había hablado de este tema con nadie, pero Hinata necesitaba ayuda "Bu-bueno, la primera vez que me gustó un chico fue cuando tuve doce años. Al principio lo dejé pasar porque no estaba seguro, pero hubo un día que me hizo disipar todas las dudas"

"¡Cuéntame más! ¿qué pasó?" Hinata estaba saltando de la emoción

"Un día fui a la casa de Ts-un amigo" se corrigió rápidamente "Iba a cruzar la acera para llegar y en eso, vi a su hermano mayor lavando el auto. Se había arremangado la camiseta hasta los hombros, y _oh Dios_ , gotas caían de sus brazos..." Yamaguchi se cubría la cara con sus manos y con mirada soñadora continuó "Esos brazos fueron mi perdición y cuando lo escuchaba decir mi nombre sentía que iba a explotar"

Hinata lo miraba sorprendido, de hecho, podía reflejarse en algunas cosas "¡Woo-ah! y ¿Fueron ya sabes... novios?"

 _Claro que no_ , pensó molesto Tsukishima. Por un lado, eso explicaba muchas cosas, pero por otro no quería escuchar cómo Yamaguchi babeaba por su hermano. A su lado, Kageyama lo miraba extrañado por su repentino mal humor

"No, era un poco mayor para mí y de todas formas nunca me hubiera hecho caso" suspiró el de cabello verde

"Oww, no te desanimes Yamaguchi. Estoy seguro que si lo intentas, también le gustarás"

"Está bien Hinata, ya lo superé y ahora es un lindo recuerdo" para cambiar de tema, preguntó "¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿hay alguien que haya captado tu atención? No creo que tus preguntas vengan de la nada"

El de cabello naranja se sonrojó bastante, hecho que le pareció tierno a Kageyama "Si te soy sincero, en realidad nadie nunca llamó mi atención. Es decir, había personas que me parecían lindas, pero no me sentía ¡gwah! o ¡fush!" comentó mientras señalaba hacia su corazón "Fue recién cuando me uní al club que sucedió" confesó un poco avergonzado 

"¿En serio? ¿puedo preguntar quién es?" Yamaguchi preguntó emocionado. Ya se sentía más cómodo en la conversación

Hinata hizo una seña para que se acercara "Tanaka-san" susurró, aún así fue escuchado por los demás de primero

Kageyama sacudió su cabeza ¿Había escuchado mal? ¿ahora Tanaka y Kageyama eran sinónimos? Se dio cuenta que no al ver la mueca burlona de Tsukishima Era por esto que le habían advertido no escuchar a escondidas. Volvió su vista al frente. Él no era de los que se echaban para atrás

Yamaguchi alzó las cejas, bastante sorprendido. Esa no se la esperaba. Miró de reojo a Tanaka que estaba gritando algo con Nishinoya mientras hacía girar su polo y luego volvió su vista a Hinata. Carraspeó "Puedo verlo, pero no entenderlo. Quiero decir, ya he dicho que hay algunos chicos calvos atractivos..."

Fue interrumpido por un grito "¡Ya te escuché Yamaguchi! ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que no soy calvo?" Tanaka no había escuchado nada de la conversación, solo la palabra calvo y se sintió atacado

"¡Sube Hinata!" exclamó Yamaguchi al ver a Tanaka a punto de correr en su dirección. Fue detenido por Sugawara, pero era mejor escapar de ahí. Empujó rápidamente el carrito de pelotas en el que llevaba a Hinata hasta el otro extremo del gimnasio

* * *

Tsukishima y Kageyama también corrieron por afuera. Como ambos eran altos, podían escuchar y ver por las rejillas con solo pararse de puntillas

"Eso estuvo cerca" comentó Hinata "Espero que Tanaka-san no haya escuchado nada de lo que conversamos"

"No lo creo, sino estuviera armando un escándalo"

Hinata asintió, más aliviado "Qué bueno que nadie nos haya escuchado. Moriría de vergüenza"

"Yo también" sonrió el pecoso, no quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad "Ahora sí, háblame de ya sabes quién ¿cómo comenzó?"

"No estoy muy seguro. Supongo que fue porque desde el primer momento me defendió de los jugadores más intimidantes y siempre me alentaba, claro que a su manera, pero se sentía _bien_ " rió bajito "Además no se molestó cuando le vomité encima" 

"Eso es muy dulce, Hinata" comentó Yamaguchi, conmovido "Bueno excepto la última parte, pero entiendo tu punto"

"Pero eso solo duró las primeras semanas. Luego lo vi con otro filtro" dijo Hinata con el ceño fruncido "Y empezó a gustarme otra persona. Me sentí muy mal por eso, pensé que lo estaba traicionando de alguna manera" lágrimas se empezaron a formar en sus ojos

"Aw, Hinata eso es normal" Yamaguchi se acercó para acariciarle el cabello y Hinata lo estrechó contra él, buscando ser reconfortado

"¿En serio?" preguntó contra el pecho del pecoso

"Claro que sí. A mí me pasa todo el tiempo, chicos o chicas, da igual. Recién estás descubriendo quién eres y no le haces daño a nadie. Cuesta mucho al principio pero vale la pena. Hianta no es tu culpa, es más común de lo que crees. Respira"

Así lo hizo y después de unos minutos se separó, sintiéndose un poco mejor. Se sorbió la nariz y sonrió levemente

Esa conversación hizo pensar a Tsukishima ¿cómo pudo haber descuidado tanto a Yamaguchi? Nunca se dieron una oportunidad de abrirse como lo estaba haciendo con Hinata. No estuvo ahí para él cuando tuvo que superar a Akiteru y tal vez otras personas,por lo que había escuchado había sido un proceso doloroso para su autoestima. Había sido egoísta, estaba tan sumido en su dolor que no pudo ver lo que tenía frente a él, no pudo creer que tuvo que verlo abrazar a la mandarina con patas para darse cuenta

Por su parte, Kageyama se sentía mal por Hinata, podía entender su dolor y no quería verlo llorar. Él también estaba descubriendo nuevos sentimientos que jamás esperó sentir, y experiencias que jamás esperó compartir, ahora todos los días que se levantaba esperaba una de sus carreras y con ello, una nueva razón para sonreír

Apenas se separaron, unos pasos se acercaron y una voz se escuchó “¿De qué hablan chicos de primero?”

“¡Nishinoya-san!” gritó Hinata, sorprendido “Emm hablábamos sobre n-nuestro crush en el equipo”

Yamaguchi pensó que nadie podría creerse esa mentira, pero no se le ocurría otra excusa así que siguió el juego “Sí, así es”

“Oh, ya veo. Por supuesto ¿a quién no le ha gustado Asahi-san alguna vez en su vida?”

Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos y negaron con la cabeza

“¿No? Bueno adiós. Olviden lo que dije” Nishinoya se fue con una sonrisa confiada, y una nueva sesión terapéutica con su almohada

“Vaya, eso sí que fue inesperado” comentó Hinata

“No tanto, en realidad. Me sorprendió más que lo admitiera”

El de cabello naranja lo miró por un momento “Hablando de eso ¿en verdad lo tuviste o todos te parecemos un asco?” soltó unas risitas al final

Yamaguchi se mordió el labio inferior antes de tomar una honda respiración “No te enojes, pero a inicio de año me gustaba Kageyama” tenía las manos como escudos, por si Hinata quería asesinarlo después de eso

El sonido de algo cayendo se escuchó del otro lado, pero no le prestaron atención

“¡¿Cómo dices que dijiste?!”

“¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!”

“No, digo sí. Digo está bien, pero ¿por qué? Era un gruñón en ese entonces. Ahora es una mucho mejor versión de él” lo último lo dijo con una gran sonrisa

“No puedo decirlo” respondió el pecoso, con las mejillas sonrojadas “Además eso no importa ahora ¿él te gusta verdad?” rió y codeó al más pequeño

Fue el turno de Hinata de sonrojarse y tartamudear “Eh-em yo em- es”

“Oigan ustedes dos, apúrense que estamos a punto de cerrar”

“¡Ya vamos Ennoshita-san!” gritó Yamaguchi “Podemos hablar después si quieres”

Hinata asintió “El vie-“

Fue interrumpido por un fuerte grito del otro lado de la pared “¡Dejen de pelear!” de inmediato reconocieron que era Daichi y salieron a ver qué sucedía

Encontraron a Kageyama y Tsukishima sentados en el piso, siendo regañados por su capitán

“¡Ahí estás Yamaguchi! con tus palabras, ¡has roto el corazón de tu senpai!” Tanaka tenía el dorso de la mano en su frente, dramatizando la situación

“Ya siéntese, señora” le respondió Sugawara, mientras rodaba los ojos

“¡Suga-san!”

Tsukishima volteó al escuchar el nombre de su amigo. En realidad, Kageyama y él no estaban peleando, solo haciéndose muecas desagradables, pero no había ayudado que el colocador gruñera como un perro rabioso

En su defensa, el de cabello negro había comenzado. Se sorprendió tanto al saber que a Yamaguchi le gustaba el rey, que se desestabilizó y cayó. Kageyama le dedicó una sonrisa fanfarrona y el caos empezó

El sentimiento de culpa aún lo acompañaba, y siendo tan bueno como era para leerlo, Yamaguchi lo entendió en sus ojos. Claro que lo interpretó de otra manera pues lo miraba molesto

“Ustedes dos nos estaban espiando, ¿verdad?” se veía dolido

Hinata entendió la situación, abrió la boca y levantó las cejas, sin poder dar crédito “¡¿Cómo se atreven?!”

“Oi Boke no es así co-“

“No quiero excusas Kageyama”

“Espera Yam-“

El pecoso entrecerró los ojos en su dirección. Luego volvió su vista al de cabello naranja “Vámonos Hinata, no te juntes con esta chusma”

“Chusma chusma hmp” le dio un pequeño golpe en los abdominales a Kageyama. Algo de provecho tenía que sacar de los corajes ¿no?

**Author's Note:**

> No pude evitar escribir la última parte xD   
> Me encanta la amistad de Hinata y Yamaguchi, ambos son unos solecitos. Como siempre, espero que te haya gustado :)


End file.
